Pokémon: The Secret Academy
by osidien
Summary: An orphan finds himself lost in a forest. While wandering, he spots a school-like building. But no, not an ordinary school.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**[Pokémon] The** **Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum.

**Introduction**: Hi! My name is osidien. I'm gonna be writing my first story from now on, the stories will be randomly uploaded with exception if it seems a lot of people read it. Also, I'm not English/American from origin, so beware of some wrong grammar. Here is a quick preview of what you might expect. (Also, this'll be a short chapter since I don't really know how the uploading here works yet.)

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The only thing I felt was the grass underneath me and a cold breeze in my neck. The grass, soft and tender yet vulnerable crushed by my body. My head was hurting a lot, and I couldn't remember where I was. I opened my eyes but my vision didn't get much more clear.

The spots I did saw where lightened up by the nights few stars and the moon. It was late evening. Around me where nothing but trees except a few bushes. I stood up, regaining a bit of my consciousness. I looked again around. This time I saw also something else. A little burning fire, small, and floating above a tail I was familiar with. The tail was from a red creature. I started walking toward it, but it heard I was coming and turned immediately while spitting smoke out.

I kept my hand before my mouth and closed my eyes. I waited until I was sure the smoke faded. I yelled: "Alright! That was fun, now stop!"

The little creature suddenly jumped out of a bush behind me onto my back.

It kept screaming in my ear with joy. "Char! Charmeleon!"

"Enough enough! You win, my friend!" I used to play a game with my Charmeleon when we were kids. It seemed like I was unconscious for quite a while if my Pokémon wanted to play it. I don't know how, but ever since I left town with nothing besides my bag and Charmeleon, I started to truly understand him.

I petted my Pokémon whilst searching for my bag. Though I didn't remember what happened, I knew I always had a certain bag with me, simply because it was my father's bag, the only thing I still had as reminder of my few years I had so much fun and learned to know this fierce red animal better. Finally I saw it. It was dropped a little further lying under a big oak tree. The Pokéballs and few food I apparently collected before I blacked out were spread over the ground. I wanted to go and grab then, until I was brutally stopped by a pack of dog-like creatures. They howled at me and came closer. One of them even started jumping towards me. Mightyena.

That's it for now. Chapters will be longer from now on.

-Smell ya later, osidien.


	2. Chapter 2: Mightyena vs Charmeleon!

**[****Pokémon]: The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Ch****apter 2: Mightyena vs Charmeleon!**

As usual, when facing an enemy. I start to run, this time was no difference. But it was too late, one of the Mightyena jumped towards me, he used Bite and bit me in my arm, it immediately started to bleed. You would think Pokémon were nice creatures, wouldn't hurt anyone. That's not true, everyday people die because of wandering Pokémon, mainly ghost types like Litwick who trap your soul, or Drifloon who according to the legend kidnaps children. The Mightyena's teeth were still in my arm. I tried to move it, and punching the Pokémon with my other fist, but the creature didn't let loose. For a moment I thought I was done for, until Mightyena was thrown off by a stream of burning fire. Charmeleon saved me. But now the Mightyena started to stare at my Charmeleon.

The Mightyena who bit me, remained hidden, his fur was still half on fire by my Charmeleons Flamethrower. Yet the other two Mightyena growled harder and harder. The smallest hyena suddenly sprinted towards the red dinosaur. "Charmeleon! Dodge and use Dragon Rage!"

So said, so done. It jumped aside like it was nothing, opened his mouth and a giant beam of blue fire crashed into the poor Mightyena. It was a one-hit KO. "Yeah! Good job, Charmeleon!"

I shouldn't have celebrated so quickly, right at that moment the other Mightyena used a strong Headbutt. My Charmeleon couldn't dodge it in time and flew against a tree. "Charmeleon! Come on, get up!" Like I would've expected, he did. He used a flamethrower and the Mightyena had to slide to the side to dodge it. But that wasn't all. Exactly when the fire from the flamethrower faded, Charmeleon appeared right in front of Mightyena. "Finish him! Slash!" Charmeleons claws glowed white and before Mightyena had the time to dodge it, the claw sliced him, scratching his face. This time it was Mightyena who flew against a tree, and this time it didn't get up.

Charmeleon ran towards me and jumped in my hands. "That was amazing! You really are as agile as ever!" I said, not watching my surroundings, not long later I realized that I should have. The last Mightyena who had bitten my arm jumped towards Charmeleon and bit his tail.

Charmeleon fell out of my hands while grabbing his tail. "That one again. Charmeleon, use Scratch!"

My friend ran forward but missing Mightyena. It used a move and his teeth and claws began to glow white. It used Hone Claws. "Dragon Rage!" The Pokémon dodged it no problem and again grabbed Charmeleon's tail, only to threw him afterwards to the ground. My Charmeleon didn't move.

"Charmeleon! Are you okay?!" I called out, knowing he wasn't. He still didn't move. The Mightyena now stared at me. I could clearly see his teeth, still besmirched with my own blood. I didn't care anymore. Mightyena jumped into the air, and that was the last I saw of him.

The smoke looked like it appeared out of nothing. The thick gas surrounded my vision. The only thing I heard was Mightyena's cry and two loud smacks. When the smoke faded, all I saw was my Charmeleon. The other Pokémon seemed to have ran off during the smoke attack. Fortunately for me, they left my bag behind. I hugged my Charmeleon, and for ten seconds straight I didn't let go of him. When I did, I regained myself and walked towards my bag. The first thing I did was spray everything on the ground in a good order. My 5 Pokéballs, an apple and some bread, rope, an extra shirt, bandages… Bandages! That's what I needed. My arm didn't bleed anymore, but that meant also that it was weaker. I knew that without medical treatment my arm wouldn't regenerate fast enough, but as most orphans, I also knew that you need to first clean a wound. There was a half-filled bottle of water in my bag. I drank a bit of it, and I threw all the rest over my arm. At first, it was cold, but I knew that I had to. I didn't realize my Charmeleon kept looking the whole time at me. I wasn't the only one hurt. I also had some potions. No full restores or not even super potions, but it was enough to heal my Pokémon. Once I packed everything. I stood up and went once again in the forest.

**That's it for today! More chapters coming! -osidien**


	3. Chapter 3: A night in the woods

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 3: A night in the woods**

After a few minutes, perhaps hours of walking, I found a little small river. Around it where multiple Pokémon drinking from the water. There were no real hostile Pokémon, like Mightyena. Only small, weak ones including Lotad, Blitzle and Sewaddle. I walked towards the water to refill my water bottle. My trusty Charmeleon was afraid of water, so he just stood on the edge of the forest. When I bowed down to the water, a Lotad waddled towards me. One time I heard Lotad were commonly used to transport water on top of the leaves they were wearing. A few seconds later it appeared so. I placed my empty bottle on the ground and Lotad indeed poured water inside. I stroked its face, it smiled happily at me, turned around and waggled back to its other species. I used to have a great friend who was training a Lombre. I always thought that the Lotad line was very weak compared to the other Pokémon. Of course I always lost when he challenged me to a battle. He did had 1 badge, I still have none, but that's also because I wasn't traveling around yet.

"Lombre! Water Sport!"

"Yeah? What do you think that's going to do? Charmander, tackle!"

It was my very first trainer battle. I did had some experience though, but only from fighting Fletchling and Rattata. They were nothing like this. This was a Lombre I was dealing with.

"It isn't all about attacking. Focus and find a str-"

"Yeah yeah! Back to battling!" I interrupted.

In the meanwhile my Charmander jumped forward, head butting the way bigger Lombre. But when my Charmeleon regained his position, my friend and current rival said: "Lombre! Water Sport again!

"You're just gonna keep using that lame water move? You're not going to get far with that. Charmander may be a fire type. But Water Sport isn't doing any real damage! Tackle again!"

"Just use Water Gun." Charmander rushed forward, but this time didn't get far. After his third step he fell over because of the slippery ground. Lombre didn't have any trouble at all moving around. It readied its Water Gun and not long after that a compact ball of water was shot. In less than a second it hit Charmander, who was still lying on the ground. Exactly when Water Gun hit my Pokémon. It exploded right in front of him and Charmander flew once again against a tree.

"So Lucus, what did I hear about Water Sport being useless?"

"Oh shut it, Ryan. You won, happy now?" I had quite a short temper when I was little.

"Bet that I do!" He gave me a big smile and stretched out his arm that was holding a Pokéball.

"Lombre, return!" I did the same and called my Charmander back. "Ryan! Ask your friend if he wants to eat pancakes!" a gentle voice said coming from a small house not far from the battlefield.

"Mom! Don't talk like that! I'm not a little kid anymore" he answered.

I had to burst out laughing and Ryan gave me an irritated smirk.

In the meanwhile I forgot that I was still walking around in the forest. I ate my only apple to prevent starving. My arm started to feel weaker and my Charmeleon seemed tired of walking. With my fit arm I grabbed his Pokéball out of my shoulder bag and said: "Charmeleon, return." The usual red beam appeared out of the button of the ball and surrounded my Pokémon. Charmeleon was sucked inside the Pokéball and could now rest. I myself still had to walk around a bit before being able to find shelter. I kept feeling like there was never going to be an end to this forest. "Krrrr… Krr… krrr…" Something scared me and I quickly turned around." Krrr… Krr.. Krakraaaaatu!" The Pokémon the voice came from suddenly flew up. "Holy Milktank! What the…" Above me was flying a strange green bird. Its face was implemented inside its main body. It kept flying in circles and after a few rounds it started to rise up to the sky. I recognized the bird as a Natu. It appeared that it was sleeping on a branch from a birch tree nearby and I awakened it while walking around. I tried to yell "Sorry!" after it but it was already gone.

It started to rain. I settled myself under a big tree and prepared to rest a bit. In a forest like this not many hostile Pokémon appear. Mightyena were quite rare to see here and usually originate from plains. But Pokémon like Ariados and Galvantula were more common. And that's quite terrifying for me since I'm as death for spiders. I tried to close my eyes but as soon as I did that, I heard a cry. Up above the trees were flying a pack of Murkrow. They were singing, or whatever you might call it.

After a few minutes which seemed more like hours I was finally be able to doze off.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a cabbage. Yes, a cabbage. I was hungry and I didn't have any food left so I grabbed it and started to eat. "It isn't polite to eat someone's food without first asking permission." In front of the tree that was standing right before me appeared a strange man. He had already grown his first grey hairs which was now covering up his greenish hair. Furthermore he was wearing a red scarf and a black overall hold together by a purple belt. He had quite much wrinkles and looked like he was around 60 years old. The man came forwards without breaking a single branch from the ground. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to.." I stumbled until I was quickly interrupted

by the same man. "Eat up, you must've been hungry. We'll start with introductions later."

Immediately I started eating the cabbage. I normally don't like vegetables that much but I had to eat.

It was quite uncomfortable how that strange but nice man kept looking at me until I silently groaned because of my arm and he said: "Alright, let's get some medicines for your arm. Follow along."

I began leaning on my healthy arm and stood up. The old man maybe have been old, but he sure wasn't slow. I had to almost run to keep up with him. "Now we're walking, why not start with telling your name?" He gently asked. "My name? I'm Lucus, Osidien Lucus."

"Lucas? Well nice to meet you." And he smiled. I corrected him: "Not Lucas, Lucus with the U of.. Lucus. But aside from me, who are you exactly?" The man looked at me and reduced his tempo so I could easier keep up with him. "Well, Lucus. My name is Koga."

**That's it for today! Tomorrow there might not be a next chapter since I will be quite busy.**

**-osidien**


	4. Chapter 4: Koga's the name!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 4: Koga's the name!**

When I got a bit tired of walking in silence, I asked the man that called himself Koga: "How did you actually find me? Since we've been walking so long I must've been far from a town or at least edge of the forest, so how did you?" The man looked at me with an understanding face and answered: "I was just on a stroll, and we're not gonna go to a city, we're going to my home. And I live in the forest itself. So, no more questions, you need your energy to hold on your arm." I backed down at the ground and kept following the old man. "Do you have any Pokémon?" I asked, still bored. "Well, you could say that, but you might also say my Pokémon and I have retired." I looked at him with a hopeful face, but he only shook his head. "If you're that eager to battle, we'll fight after you've regained your strength. 'There's a time and place for everything, but not now.' That's a poetic phrase from an old pal of mine. And so many times I hated it. But it does seem to be true. Ah, we're there." The man suddenly got a big smile on his face as he walked towards a wooden but neatly cabin. There was a small battlefield marked next to the backyard and a carpet that said 'Home sweet home' was sitting in front of the door. The man walked with his firm tempo that I've experienced the last few hours already to the door and opened the cabin. It was furnished with a brown couch were if you would sit on it, you'd have a perfect view at the old television. On the wall hang a picture were 9 people were standing up straight. They were all smiling except one guy with a long white coat busy trying to hold his red instrument correct. Around a corner was the kitchen. Nothing special aside another few chairs and a long table. The old man opened the fridge and started eating what looked like a pumpkin pie. "Sorry, exclusive for me. My daughter Janine made this. You can get some more cabbages." Koga appeared nice since got me out of that dangerous forest. But he isn't really treating me well either, of course it's more then I expected. I looked outside of the window closest window. First I couldn't see very well, but when I sharpened my vision again. Some enormous slime was stick to the windows. I could obviously hear through the wall the word "Muk!"

I immediately fell to the ground, not realizing that I'm safe inside. "Ah, you've made notice of my little friend here. Don't worry, she's always like this. It's her way of saying hi. Come here for a second now." The man kneeled down and started to clean my arm again. After that was done he pulled me up at my healthy arm and told me to sit down on the couch. Once I did that, he approached me with a quite unfamiliar cup filled with brownish water. "Drink up" he said. "I've made it myself" and he went back down some wooden stairs where smoke was coming from. Like any other person would've I doubted if it was good when it was creating with or around smoke. I smelled at it and it reminded me of puke. But they always say, the worse the medicine tastes, the better it works. I decided to drink it in one gulp. The cup reached to my mouth and the corollary slid down my throat. It tasted vicious and I had to cough. The medicine did seem to work though. My arm started to regain health and I could already lift it up without any help of my other hand. I took another look outside the window and I saw the same Muk again accompanied by an Arbok and a Koffing. The Koffing saw me first and started floating upside down, smiling. Despite poison types aren't really in my favorite Pokémon type list, even more at the scary sides, I couldn't suppress a small laugh. It focused itself back to the other Pokémon and Koga appeared again out of the foggy room. "I'm going to go eat some more pie, you can just stay here, but you won't get anything else besides cabbages then!"

He took a fork and a spoon, sat down on one of the chairs, sliced a piece of the pie off, putt it on his plate and started eating. I walked towards one of the chairs and sat down too. "So, am I just going to have to stay here all day? Nothing against it, it's lovely here, but won't I be a burden?" I asked. "Kids are always burdens. But I'm used to it with Janice, so it doesn't matter. And to answer your question, you'll be staying here until you've recovered your strength in your arm, afterwards I'll send you to my daughters academy, they'll take care of you." During the first day I was here I didn't do a lot, I learned a bit to cook and trained my Charmeleon against the wild Pokémon around. At one point I even went so far in the forest I had run into a nest of Durant. I immediately tried to run away but I did had to fight of a Durant that seemed to have followed me underground to the end of the forest. It was quite a hard battle, since every time Charmeleon used a move Durant made an annoying sound that sounded like two scraps of metal were being rubbed against each other, or he dug his way underground. At the end I finally was able to defeat him by sending a Dragon Rage through the hole and finishing the Durant with a strong Slash attack. The poor metal spider-like creature ran away back into the woods, to its nest. Charmeleon and I felt amazing when winning and gave each other a high-five. I couldn't get quite over it that I kept feeling being watched by Koga. The second day was a bit more fun, Koga promised me that he would battle me. He explained that it was mainly so I should keep my mouth shut, but he did seem excited. I sauntered to the trainer box that was lined with yellow colors. Koga went to the trainer box colored purple. "Alright greenie, time to show me what you've got!"

"That won't be a problem, Charmeleon! Go!" I exclaimed. Charmeleon skipped from left to right, excited for the battle. Old man Koga showed me his empty hand and suddenly, out of nowhere he creates a Pokéball. "Alright buddy! Time to shine!" A fierce strong Pokémon was sent out by Koga. Its green skin looked rough and its poison sacs were blown up. He readied himself and took a stance where its knuckle claws would easily hit a Pokémon, whether if that Pokémon was behind, up, left, right or under it. The frog-like Pokémon opened its mouth and in lieu of toxic a loud cry came out.

"Toxi-Toxicroak!"

**-That's it for today! More chapters coming, still waiting for a review! -osidien**


	5. Chapter 5: Poisonous battle!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 5: Poisonous Battle!**

The frog-like creature stood fierce, without moving an inch. "I'll give you the honor to go first" Koga said. "That's gonna be your own mistake, Charmeleon, use Slash!" The red dinosaur Pokémon rushed forward while his right claw started to glow white. But during the time Charmeleon moved around, Toxicroak still didn't move. But at the exact last second, Koga ordered: "Deflect with Poison Jab."

Toxicroak suddenly turned aside and grabbed Charmeleons tail. It threw my poor defenseless Charmeleon to the ground, just to afterwards let its knuckle claws glow purple and hit Charmeleon right in the stomach. "Charmeleon! Charchar! A huge cloud of dust rose up from the ground and my Pokémon was just lying on the ground, heavily hurt. Toxicroak jumped back to its original position. "Now, finish him off. Brick Break!" Toxicroaks palm started to glow bright white and it ran forward. "Charmeleon, dodge!" Still nothing. The roughened palm started crashing down. Once again, a huge cloud of dust reappeared. I covered my eyes against the sand and once I felt that the sand started to fade. When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I was fully confused. Charmeleon stood behind Toxicroak. Even Koga looked surprised. "Toxicroak! Behind you! Poison Jab!" I had already predicted that and said: "Slide under Toxicroak and use Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon ducked down to avoid the Poison Jab and slid under the surprised frog Pokémon. He opened his mouth and a huge beam of blue fire exploded right under Toxicroak. For the third time the battlefield was covered in dust.

I thought the battle was over, I was sure I had won. I already wanted to jump up and yell: "Yeah! Good job, Charmelon!" Until I realized that through the sand I could see two shadows. Both of them were still standing up. Toxicroak couldn't have possible have survived that attack. Unfortunately, that was the case. As soon as I could see across the other side of the field, I saw Koga smiling at me. Now I could see the two Pokémon too. Toxicroak was still standing up and Charmeleon was sitting on his knees right behind it. The Toxicroak seemed to have been able to dodge the Dragon Rage just in time, but was still hit on its back. Charmeleon seemed to have been hurt more, he could barely stand and he seemed to have taken in some kind of poison. "Sorry kid, but my Pokémon's Poison Jab seemed to have worked. You see, Toxicroak is famous for creating very strong poison inside its poison sacs. During Poison Jab that poison becomes attached to the knuckle claws, poisoning any Pokémon hit by the move. Now, let's end this, Brick Break." Koga's Pokémon readied its arm once again, smashing on Charmeleon. My beloved Pokémon lay tired down on the ground, and didn't stand up anymore. The battle was decided.

"Nice try kid, but you never stood a chance in the first place." Koga explained, and he clearly didn't try to hide his smile. "Alright Toxicroak, time to eat, get our friends. Oh and Lucus, let Charmeleon join in too." Despite that I hate losing, I couldn't help to feel happy finally being able to fight such an exciting battle, maybe not on the old man's part, but for me it definitely was fun. With my good arm I held out Charmeleons Pokéball and called him back. "Return! You've fought hard." Koga already went inside and I saw the other Pokémon, Koffing and Muk now also gathering in the front door.

But Arbok was the only one that actually slid into the house, there it sat rolled up in a couch.

"Yeah, Toxicroak would maybe accidentally poison all the food, Muk makes the floor slimy and Koffing makes everything stink. That's why they stay outside." Koga replied when I asked why Arbok was the only one who entered. I also went inside and wanted to sit on one of the chairs until I saw a small Nidoran was sitting on it. Its purple skin was remarkably smooth and it yelled: "Nido nido!" at me. I took a seat elsewhere and Koga came again in. "Here, you can have some of the remaining pie." Furthermore he was carrying four plates; two on each hand. The first one he placed on a small side table next to Arbok. It hissed happily and focused on the food. Koga went outside and placed the other three plates outside before the hungry looking Pokémon. I myself started to eat too. The food Koga served his Pokémon didn't look like real Poke food. Arboks food was colored pink and from what I could see, the other Pokémons food look yellow, green and purple. "Excuse me, but what is it you are feeding your Pokémon?" The man turned at me and he answered: "It's called Poképoffin, it's a special Pokémon treat in the faraway region of Sinnoh. That answers your question?" The man seemed a bit annoyed by all my questions and I didn't want to seem like a fool, so I quickly nodded.

On a wall left of me was hanging the only clock in the house. It was around evening. I couldn't suppress one more question and asked: "Koga, who's on that picture?" I pointed my finger to a quite large framed picture of an old man, no doubt Koga, a young female kid around 10 years and another boy, who didn't look like the other two at all. "The girl is my daughter, Janice. She took my poison gym over when I retired. We fight regularly and she almost always wins. The boy is a childhood friend of her. They became best friend and still are. I treated him as my second child and he now runs my Academy." I looked at him to make clear that I didn't know what he meant with 'Academy.' He sighed and answered: "The Academy is something like a school, that I myself funded. We train young kids to be strong and fierce, after a few years of hard training, they get promoted. You could compare us with Pokémon Rangers, only we use our own caught Pokémon, and are very secluded. But aside from that, why are you so curious about it?" I looked at him like he was nuts and exclaimed: "Because it sounds amazing of course!" The man smiled and reacted on a quite calm tone. "Great, because tomorrow you'll be joining it."

**-That's it for today! Peace out, osidien.**


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to the Academy!

[**Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 6: Journey to the Academy!**

The night before the departure, I couldn't sleep . I was too excited to join the now quite a lot mentioned Academy. Koga promised to walk along for a few minutes but then would just give me directions to the school. He had some 'business' to do, he told me. It all seemed suspicious to me, but I was in such a good mood I didn't really care. The morning I packed my bag, I received some more pie as breakfast and trained my Charmeleon a little bit. At dawn I noticed some more Durant. This time they weren't hostile against me though. One of them actually jumped in, somewhat in a battle stance. I was searching for some training, so I took it on. I used the same tactic as the day before: Dragon Rage in the hole Durant made with Dig, then finishing it off with a Slash move. This time it apparently knew that, it made multiple corridors underground so the Dragon Rage would only go one way. And it worked well. Durant got away without a scratch and defeated me with a strong Crunch attack. I let my Charmeleon rest and went back to the little cabin. Koga smiled at me, and I regained the feeling he was watching my battles. When I finally got to leave, it was around noon. The sun was shining bright, and I happily walked towards the path leading to whatever it might have. The trees around the path were steadily grown strong, and along the ride countless Pokémon were minding their own business. Some Sewaddle were chewing on leaves, and I swear that at a certain moment I saw a group of Stantler running across the forest. The ninja, as I like to call Koga, followed me on foot. Around a few hours of walking he suddenly stopped and pointed towards East. "Continue the path and turn right on the third path you find. That's all, I'll see you later" and left.

That man had a strange aptitude. But I didn't mind. As he said, I walked towards North and at a small river I waited. There was a small path, not placed down with stone or anything, but it was an open road. I didn't know if I would call this a path or not. I looked around and saw another bunch of Sewaddle and Venipede sitting by a tree. After not so long of walking I decided that nature itself could also be considered something, and turned right.

After a while I reached an overgrown spot surrounded by bushes and huge trees. A small, let's say lake, was used as bath by some Ducklett. Smoke rose up from a small hill. I walked towards it and the Ducklett noticed me, but just kept on bathing. Behind the hill was set up a small tent. Next to it was a small fireplace, hold together by some stones. Nearby the fireplace, on a fallen tree was sitting a small dark stature. It was a young boy, around my age, reading a book. He was wearing a small green shirt that was way too long for him, over white trousers. His brown belt was strapped around his shirt to keep it together. He had blond spikey hair and on the same tree he was sitting on was a small pointy green hat. He kinda reminded me of a character I once saw on a poster in town. It said something like, Zelda, or Link. I couldn't clearly remember. I stepped on a branch and he lowered his book. His blue eyes stared at me. The situation became a bit awkward so I casually went towards him, trying to introduce myself. "Hello, my name's Lucus. I'm a traveler and I'm just passing through this forest." The same blue eyes kept staring at me. But in a quick moment he suddenly jumped off the fallen tree and happily said: "Well hello, Lucas. My name is Jayden. But you can call me Fieritis. A lot of my friends do." I looked at him, like he did something wrong. "Well actually, it's Lucus, and not Lucas. With the U of… well something with an U." He smiled at me and didn't seem to mind me correcting him. Suddenly a high scream could be heard. A small girl was standing in front of the tent with a water bowl grasped in her hands. She wasn't that big, compared to me. She had light blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Jayden, she was wearing a pale yellow dress, that would make you think she didn't belong in the forest at all. Her legs were obviously shaking. Shaking legs like in a cartoon movie, alike. I didn't know why she was scared, I mean. I'm indeed an unknown person who's standing in the middle of their camp. But that was just a minor reason, I thought. She kept standing there until Jayden, or Fieritis reacted to her: "Hey Scarlett, this is my buddy," he looked at me and quickly whispered:" Is it okay if I call you buddy?" In the moment I was overwhelmed with questions, I quickly nodded. "Okay, as I said, my buddy here is Lucus. Lucus, this is my sister." The girl kept having the same look but after Fieritis nudged her and said something that I couldn't clearly hear, she seemed to gain her confidence again and greeted me. "Hi, I'm Scarlett." I forced myself to smile and greeted her back.

It became silent, none of us really knew what to do in this situation. I broke the ice. "So, what is the reason you guys are traveling?" Fieritis and Scarlett exchanged a quick look and surprisingly the little girl reacted first. "We're heading to an Academy of some sorts." I wonderingly let those words take their time, when I finally realized what she said. I jumped up and reacted: "Wait, what? I'm also going to an Academy!" The siblings looked back at each other and had the biggest eyes I'd ever seen.

**-Sorry for late upload. That's it for today! Osidien out!**


	7. Chapter 7: New friends and Koga's past!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 7: New friends and Koga's past!**

Fieritis and Scarlett looked surprised. I couldn't blame them. Both of us ran into each other and both of us were headed towards the same destination. The fireplace started to burn out and the sun was already going down. Koga had given me the directions to keep heading north and at the third right path, I'd have to continue to the East. The end of that same path led to this spot. It couldn't have been coincidence. Scarlett was the first to react. "Are you sure that you're also heading to THE Academy?" I answered quite confused: "And what do you mean, THE Academy? Which one is THE?" She focused herself on the ground and mumbled something unclear. I knew we were going to a school, but actually I wasn't given any more information about it than the directions. And I couldn't go anywhere else in the first place. I decided to ask what they knew. "What do you actually know about the school? I haven't been there, and it's quite a long story to tell." Fieritis answered. "Well, we have a friend, and he also went last year to this particular Academy. You see, we come out of a middle-class family and never really got the greatest education. My sister became very close to a local Pokémon, but our dad was against that creature since he had a terrible experience with it." Scarlett started to blush a bit and I could clearly see she was embarrassed. "Uhm, before I continue, don't you want to sit down?" Fieritis said. I nodded and installed myself on the hard tree trunk. I took off my backpack and placed it next to me. Fieritis jumped right of me and Scarlett quickly sat down behind him. "So, as I was saying. Scarlett got friendly with a local Pokémon. Our mother thought it was good since I had already gotten my first Pokémon too, but our dad didn't like the idea. My mother and father got into a huge fight and we had to run. I've always taken care of little Scarlett here and I didn't leave her for just that. Mostly in times like this we just return in a day or two and everything is fine again. But sis didn't want to return, and for half I neither wanted to. So we'd travel to this same school as you're traveling to. We've been traveling for a few days now. And according to an old map I found a few days ago, we must be pretty close."

Fieritis looked around like he would expected to suddenly see a huge building. With a disappointed face he turned back to me and finished his story. "That's pretty much how we got here." The two siblings looked at me and I knew I was supposed to answer. "You've got a special story there, but I think mine would surprise you even more!" I answered politely. "Before I'll tell you, I got to drink a bit, is that alright?" The two youngsters nodded, I reached for my backpack and took out a new water bottle that I received from Koga. The funny thing was that he had stick a picture of himself in the corner. And at the back of it his name was written in huge letters. It was almost like it was made especially for him. Scarlett noticed my bottle and while I was drinking, she asked. "Are you a fan of Koga?" I looked at her like she said the most amazing thing. "How do you know Koga?" Both Scarlett and Fieritis looked at me in shock. I looked at them as if I missed a very important thing. Fieritis stared deep into my eyes and yelled that I had to flinch. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO KOGA IS?!" I startled and stuttered over my words. "Yeah, but I know… how do.." Scarlett went to her tent and not much long after she walked outside with an old-looking poster. On the poster was Koga with a text bubble saying 'You think you have what it takes?' and the words 'The Academy' under it. Fieritis continued yelling: "He has created the school. Somebody else is now in charge of it, since Koga retired from being a gym leader and afterwards making his 'debut' as Elite member. But they say he's still living in these woods!" and kept talking and talking. But I didn't listen, I was too focused on the poster. Finally things started to make sense, how he knows so much about the Academy, these exact directions. Why he reminds me so much of a grumpy old, but agile teacher. Koga was the founder of the Academy.

I knew I had to tell my own story now, so I did. It took me only a few minutes until I ended. The four blue eyes stared at me and it sort of began to creep me out. We talked and laughed for another two hours about all kind of different stuff, including how life at the Academy must be. Scarlett had heard some fun stories that Koga might've hidden himself close to the school and that the first year apprentices first task was to find him. As expected, nobody ever found him. The fun thing was, that he was just sitting in their classroom. Only after a long while Fieritis noticed it was already late and the sun went down, while the stars came out shining brightly. He walked towards a backpack close to the small tent and took a tin box out of it. Inside were two stones. He kneeled down and began rubbing the stones against each other. Scarlett and I still sat on the trunk. During the two-and-so-many hours we talked, I felt even she wasn't scared of me and had to laugh. I looked at the currently weak fire when Scarlett nudged my arm. I turned around to her and asked what was the matter. "Lucus, do you think that the three of us.." She obviously was a shy girl and seemed to search for her words, though I knew what she was gonna ask. "Do you want to travel together with us?" A little further I heard Fieritis cursing and biting on his thumb, he burned his finger in the fire. "I'd love to, Scarlett." Her eyes started to sparkle and after the fire turned on, Fieritis shouted: "What's all the commotion about?" I smiled happily and replied. "I'll be traveling a while with you guys!"

**-That's it again for today! See ya later! Osidien.**


	8. Chapter 8: At last, the Academy!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 8: At last, the Academy!**

After my pact to travel with Fieritis and Scarlett, we went to sleep. I slept outside in a sleeping bag while Fieritis and his sister slept inside their tent. They partly begged me to also sleep inside it, but I refused. The tent was anyway too small for the three of us and I liked the fresh air. I looked at the stars and they reminded me of an old story kids in the orphanage used to tell. An unidentified flying object, or UFO was spotted somewhere near a fishing town. The people in the village started to disappear one by one. After a month or two all villagers were or gone, or fled. The Pokémon Rangers came in and captured the UFO. All people were evacuated and furthermore a ton of Elygem were inside. Furthermore nothing was told about it, and it was kept secret. I finally realized all that happened these past days. I woke up in a never before seen overgrown forest, battled a wild pack of Mightyena and was bitten in my arm. Afterwards a mysterious ninja, also known as apparently the founder of the Academy, Koga, took me in and nursed me. He sent me to the Academy with just the directions that led me here, to these two siblings. I closed my eyes and heard my surrounding. A Spinarak was crawling around and five Pidgey were flying above the trees.

Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I helped Scarlett pack up the tent while Fieritis put all of their belongings together in a small shoulder bag. After that was done, we covered up the fireplace and I took out my map. I wasn't very good in map reading, I knew the basics, but Fieritis seemed to be more advanced. He politely asked for my map and I handed it to him. He told me that the Academy was just outside the map view and it would be across some mountains Northeast from where we currently were. I folded my map and placed it back in the better backpack I received from Koga. My own shoulder bag was too old and half torn apart. The new bag was way newer and was made out of thin leather, the inside was set in 2 different parts and I placed the map in the smallest one. "Are you coming?" Fieritis yelled. He already walked ahead without waiting for us. I started walking and during the whole afternoon we passed by another river, probably the same with the Lotad I saw earlier. Because I again saw some Blitzle. Scarlett pointed towards a few birch trees that were still growing. "Look, look! A Doduo!" I looked towards the trees and saw the two round heads sticking out of two small necks, barely thicker than my arm. Under the main body were two small sticks attached, who then again were attached to two small feet. Fieritis jumped on some rocks to cross the river and exclaimed: "I'm gonna catch it!" Scarlett looked with a worried look at her brother and I stood by. The Doduo turned one head towards the slim boy and its sharp beak opened to let a loud cry come out. Fieritis put his hand inside his bag and brought out a blue ball with two red stripes on it. "Let's go, buddy!" He threw his Pokéball up in the air and a red beam of light appeared out of it. The light started to form together in a frog-like stature. 'Great, another frog' I thought by myself. A day or two back I battled a Toxicroak. It pretty much beat my Charmeleon up. The red stature began to recolor into blue. It has something like cotton around its neck and jumped up. I recognized it as a male Froakie.

"Froakie! Use Bubble!" The small blue frog spread its mouth and a lot of small bubbles started to appear. They flew in a quite slow tempo towards the Doduo and exploded once it made contact with the two-headed land bird. Surprisingly enough the Pokémon flew back against the same tree it was hiding behind a few minutes ago. It seemed angry and its beaks started to glow. It rushed forward and repeatedly threw its heads towards the small Froakie. It's using Peck! Watch out!" Scarlett screamed next to me. Fieritis predicted that and ordered his Froakie to use Bounce to get on the back of Doduo. Froakie jumped up and not much long after it grabbed one of the necks and swung itself on the back. The bird Pokémon became confused about what just happened and started to use Peck again. But this time Froakie just jumped up and the beaks crashed into their own body. "Finish with Quick attack!" The frog ran forwards and smashed its head into Doduo, and it fell unconscious down, next to the river. Fieritis took out a normal Pokéball and wanted to throw it, until a second cry came out of the forest. We turned our looks towards the forest, but this time it weren't two heads , but three. A raging Dodrio came out and attacked Froakie. It rapidly swung its heads and each of the beaks started to color differently. One red, one blue and the last one, who was supposed to be the angry head, though they all looked very angry now, yellow. It opened its beaks and in each of it a small ball with the matching color formed inside. A second before I realized it used Tri attack, a normal type move. We all started running and Fieritis called his Pokémon back. I ran as fast as I could, down the river towards the mountains, who according to Fieritis, were hiding the Academy. I looked around and saw Fieritis pulling Scarlett towards him, yelling she had to run faster. I was out of breath and threw out my Pokéball. "Charmeleon! Distract Dodrio with Dragon Rage!" The Pokémon heard my voice and as soon as it appeared it let out a familiar beam of blue fire. It crashed into the Dodrio, it was enough time to get away from it before it would recover from the attack and chase us again. Fieritis and Scarlett were sitting down at the begin of the mountains, waiting for me to catch up. Just before I arrived, I heard Fieritis saying. "Stupid Dodrio, if it wasn't for him, I would've caught that Doduo. Ah Lucus!" He looked at me with a grateful face and thanked me and Charmeleon for helping out against that Dodrio. We rested for about ten minutes before going back up on the tracks. Around the way is saw a lot of different Pokémon, from Geodude to Oddish. I trained against some Oddish and Fieritis trained against the Geodude, since we'd had both the advantage. Scarlett told us that during a battle with a Graveler, she saw a Gible, but it got away before we even could attack it. We passed over the mountain in about a half hour, and finally, over a bunch of trees, we could finally see it. The Academy.

**-That's it for today! Beware that in the future I won't be able to upload a chapter every day because of school, more like one every two days. Peace out, osidien.**


	9. Chapter 9: Registering time!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 9: Registering time!**

Fieritis was the first one who hurried down the hill, at the foot of the mountain we couldn't see the building very good, but we remembered where to run when we were overviewing it at the top. I quickly saw Fieritis was already down and Scarlett and I also stared to run. I could easily keep up with him but his sister wasn't so fast. We ran across a small forest path and on the right of it we vaguely see a ground marked with white lines. On it were two trainer boxes drawn with in the middle two young Pokémon trainers. A girl and a boy. To the side were a bunch of other people watching while one man stood at the sideline with two flags in a black and white-striped shirt, also known as the referee. He or she decides who has won the battle, what the rules are, etc.. They were having to what it looks like, a friendly battle. If you look from where we were standing at the battle, the boy at the right was fighting alongside a light blue colored Riolu. It was standing with its right foot and arm forward, while it bent its left arm. Across it was a tired looking Lilligant. It usually soft and gentle leaves were now filthy with dust. I didn't listen very well, but I thought that I heard the referee say a boys name, something like Wolf. When the forest ended, we reached the front yard of the school. There was a middle path made out of stone, and on each side were three smaller sides that led to probably different parts of the terrain. Between each path was a bench, that you could sit on while having a view over the main path. I looked to the left, we came out in the outer path on the right of the stone path, and I saw a huge building. Somewhat of a castle, you might say. Next to the gate hung two banners with the Master Ball on. In lieu of master ball was 'The Academy' written on the purple side of the legendary Pokéball. You entered by first crossing the main path, then walking over a wooden drawbridge directly into the big gate. Fieritis was sitting down on the grass next to the small path and I was just watching three friends playing with a wild Drillbur when Scarlett came running down. I had to slide aside to dodge her and she almost stumble over her own feet before regaining her balance back. For a moment we looked at her, and suddenly all three of us burst out laughing. The people walking around, including the wild Drillbur turned towards us, but seeing we were just three people laughing, they just resumed their business. Like one person the three of us walked towards the lift bridge, crossed it, and went inside.

I noticed that Scarlett tapped the dust of her skirt and even Fieritis straightened his t-shirt. The hall was decorated with a red carpet and white stone walls, something like marble. At the left was a row of pcs, stick against the outer wall. Some trainers could call their parents or perhaps their professor to change the team they were carrying with the ones they previously, or newly caught. On the left wall of that side were two red couches with small side tables. In one of them was sitting a small girl, petting the crest of her pink, round Pokémon. Its pink ears with brown tops fluttered back and forth.

It let out a satisfying cry. "Clefairy!" The girl smiled and said something to it I couldn't clearly hear.

Right was a L-like counter with one of those famous nurses. Nurse Joy. She took five Pokéballs from a youngster and played them on a small machine with six green dots. A small cover closed it and the trainers Pokéballs started to glow. I heard a small sound existing from seven parts. "Lucus! Don't hold us up!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I turned around and saw that my friends were already waiting at the counter for me. As I walked towards them, a lady with dark brown hair from around 40 years who was wearing glasses walked outside of another small room and plumped into the chair behind the counter. "How can I help you?" she asked nicely. Fieritis felt honorably and was the first to react. "My friends and I would like to register for this Academy!" The woman stared at her computer while more ordering than saying: "Names?" Fieritis seemed a bit startled so I replied. "My name is Lucus, I don't really remember my own last name though, my buddy here is Fieritis and Scarlett…" I waited while looking at Fieritis so he could continue but the lady behind the counter interrupted me. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you already. The old founder came by a while ago and to tell me that a boy named Lucus and two siblings called Fieritis and Scarlett should arrive to register around today. We looked at each other and I was quite surprised that Koga already thought of all that. I decided to tell the bewildered siblings what most likely have happened. "You may wait in the red couch right there. A person from campus will soon come to give you a tour and will show you to your dorms." She pointed her finger to the couch next to the girl with the Clefairy. While we were talking her other friends went and sat on the same couch she did, talking about whatever girls talk about. Scarlett hopped towards the couch and relieved that the trip was finally over and jumped on it. Fieritis sauntered behind me, obviously also tired. We sat there, waiting for a person we didn't even know.

I almost fell asleep if Fieritis hadn't nudged me just to alert me that person was coming. A girl, from around our age with a small orange mouse Pokémon who had whiskers shaped like antennas. The girl was wearing an orange pull where you could see the shoulders. Furthermore she was wearing small blue jeans and white sneakers. On her head was an old looking blue cap that reminded me of French people. She smiled happily and asked us if we were Lucus, Fieritis and Scarlett. We nodded, mainly Fieritis and me and she replied enthusiastic: "Well hello, I'm Astrid."

**-That's it for today! Peace out, osidien.**


	10. Chapter 10: Tour 'round town!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 10: Tour 'round town!**

The girl standing before me seemed excited to show us the ground and already pulled Scarletts arm trying to get her to stand up. Fieritis stood up after Scarlett and me. The brightly smiling girl turned around and gestured we should follow. She walked, or more hopped across the hall into a door between the counter where nurse Joy works, and a second corner with more red couches, however on the side tables next to them were lying a few pair of ad booklets. In my way while following the still hopping Astrid, I grabbed the one that was thrown on the top of the pile. The cover, filled up by the same logo that was printed on the banners outside, reflected the light indoors. The wrapper was made out of soft cardboard and there was a small scratch on the left lower corner. I had no more time to continue looking inside since Astrid now came really close to running and I would have to use quite an effort if I wanted to keep up with her. I stuffed it inside my new bag that replaced my fathers old one and hurried after Astrid and the others. The room right of the hall that we just reached was filled with more people than the hall who were all waiting for something certain. Most of them were laughing so it would be an on-going tournament or a specific activity. Almost every trainer was accompanied by exactly one Pokémon. I saw Totodile, Chikorita and Prinplup, starter Pokémon, so they must be the what they call 'signature Pokémon.' I didn't notice Astrid stopped just before the exit and almost bumped into Fieritis.

"Alright listen up, greenies!" Astrid exclaimed. "This is the event hall." Scarlett didn't seem to fully understand so after she looked confused the hyperactive girl had a quick giggle and tried focusing to explain. "In this hall will be hosted most of the events. These go from battling competitions based on typing to 6-Pokémon battles. Other events like Tauros training or Pokémon parkour. Current contests will announce itself with a flyer presented a week before the actual game that can be found inside your mail box." She held up her forefinger before Fieritis could interrupt her about what she meant with mail box. "I'll explain later. On that wall over there will also hang a notice and behind that green counter will be a sign-up list for whoever wants to compete. There'll be a person, just give him/her your name and he or she will add it to the list." Her forefinger moved from the position when she was stopping Fieritis slantwise to a wall right opposite of the door between the hall and the smaller event hall. My eyes naturally slipped towards the sign-up lists. I know I wouldn't be able to play in a contest when I'm just inside the school program. But it was just a reflex.

The room we now entered, was filled with tons of table. Each of the glass tables were covered in a red tablecloth. It was fun that each of the tablemats had a Pokéball on it. Exactly the size of your plate. On the left and right walls were the tables hidden by red parapets and had a window implemented inside the wall with a view over the courtyard. The doors slammed open, revealing the so called Wolf kid that had been battling previously outside. I could see him clearly now. He had jet bLack hair with piercing amber eyes. He wore a black hoodie and baggy denim jeans. A group of boys, several years younger than I, scurried over to him, crowding around him, questioning him. He strode into the centre of the canteen where he pulled out a shiny, new pokeball. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but there was surprisingly loud cheering coming from the boys followed by clapping. Astrid ran over to them, pushing through the crowd, towering over them all due to age difference.

"Do you think they know each other?" Scarlett turned to face me, glaring at me, curiously. I shrugged, showing her that I knew as little as she did. Soon enough, Astrid rejoined us, a smile upon her face.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Wolf. He's like a brother to me. Don't really know how but he just is." she paused before adding, "He just won a battle against an ex gym leaders kid and-" I could just see Fieritis rolling his eyes.

"What's so good about that?" he interrupted.

"He's only in his first year at this academy! Most people our age have been here for several years..." she boasted. I chuckled.

"Quite the achievement then." I stated, following Astrid as she began to continue our tour.

Squinting, I walked out of the canteen into the bright sunlight beaming down on the yard we had just entered.

"This is the center of our school. The courtyard." I looked around, realizing just how big the place was, spotting small trees with ripe Oran berries and a beautiful, massive water fountain.

"It's beautiful!" Scarlett gasped, running towards a tiny Weedle that was quietly resting on the benches surrounding the fountain. Astrid grinned, proudly joining her.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" I ask, smirking cheekily. Then I turn my head, expecting to see Fieritis standing there, replying to my question, but he was not there.

"Lucus, look at this!" I heard an intrigued voice coming from the other end of the yard belonging to my 'buddy'. I jogged over to him, almost tripping over a sticking up tile from the stone patio below my feet. Fieritis was gazing up at a tree, rubbing his forehead, tapping his foot on the floor, thoughtfully. There was a fascinating butterfly shaped Pokémon perched comfortably upon one of the branches. It had an almost pixelated pattern on its wings including the colors of pink, blue and yellow. It slowly looked down at me, only just noticing our presence.

"Astrid?" Fieritis turned on his heel, cupping his hands around his mouth calling to her.

"What's this Pokémon?!" he asked, rather loudly. At the time, I didn't know whether to warn him that he might scare the Pokémon off or not. Scarlett's hand shot up, jumping up and down.

"I know, I know!" she screeched, excitedly grabbing Astrid's wrist, pulling her over to us, giggling all the while.

"It's Vivillon!" she looked at us all. "Right?" Astrid nodded, reassuringly, once again grinning. "They originate from the Kalos region!" she trailed off. "Wait... How did it get here?" Astrid laughed, before explaining it all. "Here at the academy, we bring Pokémon from all regions over! Most of them are used by the research team to collect information they could pass onto apprentices. After they're done the Pokémon are set free to roam anywhere they want, you can see almost every one of them around the school grounds. You can play with them and even catch them if you want. It's a very easy system, really." She smiled nodding her head as we stared at her. She quickly turned around, facing the door close to a small group of people talking about different Pokéballs or something and she went ahead. She walked straight over the grass though there were path laid out. It was a small corridor with several different doors. Each of them had a particular symbol on it. We all looked at Astrid waiting for an explanation. "We have for every grade a different type. For example, the first years are inside the normal type section, and the second years in the water type one. Every half year there is a test that a student may take. When they complete that task, they'll join the next section. She walked towards the door with the normal type picture all the way at the start of the corridor, next to another room that was then again attached to the hall, and she threw it wide open. The room was white, three couch in were placed in U-form and a fireplace was burning heavily since it was so warm. There were two more doors. One had a Nidoranfemale and the other one of course the purple Nido. "The purple one is for the boys, blue for the girls." She didn't seem to give much more information than that. She went inside the blue door and even Fieritis and I followed her. To my surprise I noticed three more doors. I sighed, this school is a maze. I'm never gonna find where I have to be.

The first door had a Slakoth on it, the second and a Vigoroth and the last one a Slaking. "Every Pokémon stands for the stage. Slakoth is the room of the 8-10 year olds. Vigoroth is the one you'll be staying in and Slaking is for people who are 16 or older. She jumped up like she just remembered something very important. Quickly the brown-haired girl unzipped her pocket and took three keys out. One for Fieritis, Scarlett and of course me. My key had a little Gastly picture on it. "Now, I'll continue the tour tomorrow. You came a little later than we expected, so that's it for today." She winked, grabbed her own key out of her second pocket and opened the Vigoroth door. "Come on Scarlett, Cassie will be excited to meet you!" Scarlett, as shy as usual hurried after her into the room and closed the door. "Well Lucus, what a nice day." We both turned around, back into the normal type room, and Fieritis opened our own room.

**-That's it for today! Huge thanks (and credit) to hannahluvz for writing the part of the canteen and courtyard. Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Roommate Hex!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 11: Roommate Hex!**

Fieritis opened the door and as soon as he did that, I immediately felt somebody else's presence. I was right. The room wasn't too big, nor too small. The walls were covered plain white and in the middle was a large half woolen carpet, shaped like a Pokéball. In the room were four bunks, two right, two left. Every bed had a normal white coverlet pulled over them. Between the right beds was a closet placed and in case of a closet at the other side, there was a wooden chest, divided in eight different parts. Furthermore there was a small, open checkered window, also formed like a ball. If you looked through it, you'd see the courtyard and across, the hall. Just before the window stood a wooden desk with a table lamp and a few base pens like pencils, sharpener, paper and some other stuff. From the ceiling dangled a candlestick-like lamp. That the peer lights were shaped as Pokéballs, didn't come as a surprise to me. I noticed someone's presence and I was right about it. On the lower bed in the right upper corner, between the closet and wooden desk, was lying the figure of a dark brown-haired boy. He wore a white shirt under a light blue vest that whiffled back and forth because of the wind. He also wore fitting black pants. He had scruffy thick hair with a kink upon one grey Vans-shoes were thrown on the ground next to the bed, so that the boy was wearing black socks. I estimated him around 14 years, just as us. Brown eyes swung from Fieritis to me and back. As overt as Fieritis was, he walked forward and hold his hand out.

"Hello there, I'm Fieritis, the bossy-looking guy in the doorway is Lucus." He said, smiling at the boy even though I stared at him with an irritated look. The young lad stood up and shook Fieritis' hand.

"Lucus and Fieritis, huh?" he replied. "My name's Hex."

"Well Hex, seems we're gonna be roomies for a while!" Fieritis quickly reacted, to prevent any unneeded tension.

"So, is it only us three?" I asked. "There are eight beds here, so aren't there other people gonna be sleeping here too?" Scarlett's brother looked confused at me, but Hex calmly answered my question.

"You are half correct. Every section has a max amount of members they can have, but aren't always filled. For this semester, we're probably gonna be the only boys in the Normal typing section. That is, if nobody else will come today. Anyway, onto different subjects. When did you arrive here?"

I answered first. "Just a few hours ago." Hex smiled, interested in what we had to say.

"So you've had Astrid's tour already?" He inquired. "She may be a little, 'hyper' but after a few days you get used to it." He walked towards the desk and opened the lowest drawer. He took a camera out. "Do you mind?" We both nodded no and smiled when he took a picture. I had to blink because the flash was on but it didn't show that on the photo that not much later appeared outside of the camera. Most people think this camera as old-fashioned, but for me this was the first time I saw one.

"So, how was your journey here? I came here because my father brought me. But I heard from the receptionist lady that my roommates were coming on foot." Fieritis and I looked at eachother. "I mean, we're deep inside the forest. How did you even find the Academy? Yes, it's practically the only giant building in the woods but it's also surrounded by mountains."

"That's quite the story. I was traveling with my sister." Hex looked at Fieritis with questioning eyes. "I'll introduce you to her later. Anyway, I was as I said traveling with her and after a few days we camped near a small open spot. During the evening we met Lucus, or actually he met us. Not long after we decided to travel together. Only Lucus has a quite 'special' story before that." Both guys stared at me and I knew I had to react. "Uhm, yeah. Long story short: Woke up in forest, fought pack of Mightyena, Koga found me,..' before I could continue Hex interrupted me.

"Wait, you mean, THE Koga? Founder of the Academy and former Elite member and Gym leader?!" I was startled by his sudden interruption and stuttered.

"Yeah.. That Koga, can I continue?" He nodded and so I told him the rest of my story. At first he just stared, but I guess that's just because he probably really admires Koga.

The bell rang.

"Ah ha, time for sleep." Hex plumped on his bed and closed his eyes. Even while they were closed he still spoke to us. "To be able to get enough sleep for the next day, every apprentice is forced to go to sleep as soon as this bell rings. Just go along with it. You both seem tired anyway." I didn't know if that last phrase was meant as an observation, or insult, but like he said, I just went along and also walked towards the bed right from the door. I had let myself fall with the back of my head first the pillow, until I realized that I might've fallen against the edge of the upper bed. I bowed my knees to sit on the coverlet and untied my shoes. I placed/threw my shoes somewhere under my new bed and leaned rearwards. My had gave a soft popping sound when it made contact with the pillow and on the other side of the room I heard Fieritis doing the same. The coverlet was cold, but I didn't care. The mattress itself was nice and soft so I fell asleep in less than a minute.

**-That's it for today! Peace out, osidien!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Day

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search 'hannahluvz' in the author forum

**Chapter 12: First Day**

I heard an annoying sound, which came from a red alarm clock, that was standing (more like trembling) on the side table of Hex's bed. I opened my eyes but immediately pulled my sheet over them since the lamp automatically illuminated the whole room. Two foots made a loud noise when touching the ground, and I assumed that had been Hex. He tied his shoes and

"Come on, peeps. Time to get up. You don't wanna be la… Oh wait, you still have to continue your tour right?" Hex asked, probably looking at either me with a drapery wrapped around, or Fieritis. "I wish I had taken the opportunity to tour somebody, than I shouldn't go to class… Of course, I can't complain! Well, I'm going down to the canteen. See you later" he said with what sounded like a little disappointment, or jealousy. He smacked the door, (I think, I still had a my sheet pulled over my head,) without waiting for us to react, but that was just good for him, we wouldn't really say anything besides mumbling and moaning because of the bright light. I decided to stand up, though that was quite difficult because I could barely see where everything was and I nearly clashed my head against the upper bed. Vaguely I saw Fieritis' gesture, covering his head with a pillow. I changed my outfit back to my normal clothes and sat back down on my bed (after once again almost bumping my head) and started tying my shoes. I felt limp from waking up, my fingers were cold but I atleast started to get used to the light now. I looked back at Fieritis and saw him now putting on his usual green shirt. I stood up, and staggered towards the desk. I sat down on the old chair and looked outside the window. Most of the apprentices were already outside. I saw Scarlett waiting outside for belike her brother and me. Next to her was a blonde girl, wearing a blue skirt and a dark pink shirt. On the bench nearby the fountain sat a boy I knew I had seen before, the young person with his Pokémon Riolu, or Astrid's friend Wolf. He was surrounded by a few friends and seemed happy about something. Just when I made that observation, a familiar boy walked across the courtyard trying to attract the attention of Scarlett and the other girl. He waved at them, yelling something. Hex was already outside. He gestured something that will've had to do with Fieritis and me, and led the two girls to the canteen. I turned around and suddenly startled, Fieritis stood behind me.

"Come on, let's go. Not wasting time here." He said.

I replied: "Let me grab my key." I opened the lower drawer by my left leg and took out the key with the gas Pokémon, Gastly.

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be late. Astrid must be waiting for us." He opened the door and walked out without closing the door. I did the same, only this time locking the door with my key. In the corridor with the three Slakoth-line doors was a small window. The suns light alleviated the corridor and the Slakoth door opened. A small boy came out. I estimated him around 10 years and he looked at my with a surprised look on his face. I didn't want the situation to be awkward so I tried to be casual.

"Hello, I'm Lucus. What's your name?" I hold out my hand while he quickly reacted.

"M-my name's T-Timmy…" he stuttered. The boy, who didn't even reach my shoulder, grasped my hand and shook it.

"Well, nice to meet you, Timmy." I replied. The boy was obviously a bit intimidated at first, but to my pleasure he regained his courage and bravely greeted me back, not long after he opened the door, scurried away, leaving the door open.

"LUCUS! GET OVER HERE!" A female voice roared somewhere from the normal typing room. I felt provoked and walked in the direction of the sound. On the white couch was sitting Astrid, together with Fieritis. Scarlett's brother smiled at me, probably also scared of Astrid's suddenly roaring loud voice. "I SAID GET OVER HERE!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! Keep it down!" I reacted, I could barely suppress the feeling to yell back.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Come on, we're already late, and if we don't hurry all the good seats in the refectory will be taken!" She jumped up, stretched her arms out. "To a new day!" She walked to the door with the normal type symbol on it, a white circle with a hexagonal black star in the middle, and threw it open. As we walked through the dorms' corridor Fieritis sheaf to me and whispered:

"She really never seems tired.. does she?" With both a disappointed face that we hadn't slept more, we hurried behind Astrid. The courtyard was still filled, only we didn't have our food yet. Under the tree were a few people playing against each other in a game of checkers, accompanied by a weedle and the Vivillon we saw earlier. Wolf, who Astrid cared for as a big sister, quickly ran towards us. Finally I could fully print his image in my head. His black hair, with a crest, moved along with the breeze. He wore a red shirt under a black hoodie with a red back and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Furthermore he was wearing denim jeans and black with red sneakers. Amber eyes stared at me, then Fieritis and rested on Astrid. In his hand sat a chocolate bun and my stomach started growling.

"So, Astrid. Touring the greenies?" He said. It didn't look like he was insulting, but he neither seemed scared our age difference.

"Yes I am. I'd love to have a little chat, but I'm just starving. And you're not making it better with showing that chocolate bun around." Wolf grinned and took a bite of his bun and swallowed it.

"Then go get some food. By now the delicious food will already be gone, but I think there are some baguettes with ham left. He winked and walked back to the wooden bench were his friends were still talking and laughing.

"Let's get eatin', then." She ran to the doorway and smiled while seeing all the food. Baguettes, sandwiches and apparently the chocolate buns were refilled. I saw two familiar faces and one unknown sitting on a red bench surrounded by the usual red parapets. Astrid ran towards them with an already full breakfast, almost more than her plate could hold.. That girl can eat, I thought. Fieritis and I started serving ourselves. I loaded my dinner plate with two fried eggs and a sandwich with strawberry jam and followed Fieritis to the table. I sat nearest Fieritis, straight across from Scarlett. I smiled and she quickly looked back at her food. Next to her sat the girl I had already seen from the window up in Fieritis', Hex's and my room. She had a narrow nose and full cheeks. The others started eating, until Hex realized that Fieritis and I were not yet introduced to the blonde girl.

"Guys, this shy girl here, is Cassie." Her blue eyes twinkled and I nodded. Fieritis answered.

"Well hello, I'm Fieritis, and my buddy here is Lucus." I greeted her and her eyes switched from looking at me to the happy Fieritis and back. There wasn't a lot to say so we all just sat there, was finished and started talking with Hex about the tour. I didn't hear everything clearly, but I did hear 'To the battlefield' and 'seeing what they got.' I smiled brightly hearing those words. This would be my favorite part.

**-That's it for today! Peace out, osidien!**


	13. Chapter 13: Time for a battle!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

The way better version, made by hannahluvz, from Scarlett's view:

**Chapter 13: Time for a battle!**

When Fieritis finished eating his slice of bread, Hex suddenly jumped up. Cassie, Fieritis, Scarlett, Astrid and me all looked at him with confused faces.

"What's it now again?" Astrid asked.

"Well, you surely didn't forget I still have lessons right? I mean, you go ahead and eat, but I have to prepare for Type matchups in a few minutes." He replied, smiling brightly and gesturing to Scarlett and Cassie to move so he could shove away from his seat. As he jumped of the steps, Astrid stood up, half stuffing her mouth full with the rest of her fried eggs and with mouth full reacted:

"ALRIGHT! Fieritis, Lucus, Scarlett. Stand up! We neither are going to dawdle around here!" Scarlett seemed a bit flinched by the sudden announcement. Next to her Cassie also jumped up and added: "I'm coming along! I don't have anything to do for the next hour since class was canceled and if I don't have anything meaningful to do, the teachers are gonna scold at me again. Before Astrid could protest, she raised her hand to stop-height. "No, I'm not gonna change my mind. Besides, it'd be a good idea to maybe have a double battle against the new rookies." Scarlett shuffled off the couch to let the uncorrectable Cassie through. At first I thought of her as another one of those stereotypical shy girls, but I clearly was wrong. I couldn't suppress a smile, thinking that she and Astrid, still with her mouth stuffed with food, would be perfect friends. Hex seemed a bit disappointed that he'd be the only one who wouldn't be able to fight. I heard him say some mean words about Type matchup while walking away nodding. Fieritis nudged me, and I noticed Astrid looked at me with a face that wouldn't end well for me if I didn't shove up. I almost fell off the bench but just in time could regain my balance. Astrid walked to the doorway with a joyous radiation, gesturing we had to follow. Cassie was the first one to react and immediately ran next to her, the rest of us just scurried behind her. We ran across the courtyard, and entered the open gate straight across from the way to the Hall. We came in a small but very high, open room with huge apertures to what most likely would be the classrooms. The room was decorated with what looked like, gargoyle. They were shaped like the legendary Pokemon from Hoenn and Sinnoh. In the beak of a Ho-oh, hung a plague with a very formal looking paper. I looked through the glass and read this:

_**Name**__: Wally (unreadable)_

_**Age at**__**accomplishment**__: 28_

_**History**__: Wally during this period, was a boy who had asthma, despite this he wanted to train Pokémon. At the age of 14 he temporarily quit battling, but his old Gardevoir desired to recapture the feeling of battling.. At the age of 15, he resumed his journey. After a few months he came by this Academy, and made a deal with his Gardevoir that he could follow our program, as long as it could keep fighting against the other trainers._

_**Accomplishmen**__t: Defeating former founder Koga in a 1 vs 1 battle._

_**Date**__: 18 May 2005_

While staring at the paper, a shadow darkened it. I turned around and saw Astrid's strict face, with a big wrinkle forming above her, right now scary, eyes.

"If you're just gonna look around without hearing my explanation, you might as well get to class!" I wanted to tell her I didn't even got my schedule yet, until she rudely denied my possibility to say something. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. The gargoyles. So, The statues, or gargoyles, are all shaped like legendary forms." She explained with a good imitation of a very strict teacher. "If you look closely, you'd see that most of the Pokémon have a small board with them. They're the reason this place is also called, the '_Hall of Fame_.' Every of those frames include a paper with a person who has done something amazing. This goes from people that studied here beating the Elite Four, to people saving the school in any way you can imagine." We didn't receive a lot of time to look at those plaques, because Astrid already walked ahead with a firm pace. Her loud footsteps echoed through the hall and I knew it wouldn't take long before it would become 'her' annoying tempo, except the yelling of course. We ran through the hall to a large field and I recognized multiple battlefields. Most of them were normal fields, but other ones differed seeing they had a type-based template. The Water type was easily found since the battlefield was pretty much clear water. The Poison one was shown with filthy leaves and mire. At the end , in the middle of the garden stood an huge stage with red curtains to cover up the wings, or whatever was hid behind it. On the fire-field stood a Janitor cleaning the place with the help of a Wooper. Astrid waved at him and he happily nodded back. Before Astrid pulled my arm I could just observe that there was a match busy on one of the original between a Bagon and a Snorunt. The Bagon just used a Dragon Rage move and I suddenly had a flashback to the point when my Charmeleon and I fought a pack of Mightyena.

"Come on lads! Time to show me what you got!" I immediately knew it was Astrid. She pulled us towards the closest double field and ordered us to stand in in the trainer boxes.

"Now, who'll go against who?" Cassie asked.

Astrid replied first with quite fun proposal. "What about boys versus girls?"

"You think that's fair for them?" Fieritis asked. "I mean, we're gonna destroy them." He winked at Astrid and Cassie was the reacting one.

"Of course! It's not fair for us, it's gonna be way to easy! Or are you afraid?" This time she nodded and all Fieritis could do was agree. So it was Cassie and Scarlett versus Fieritis and me.

"You're up! Marill!" Cassie exclaimed. "Show 'em what you got!"

"And that isn't gonna be much." I replied. I didn't know why, but it just suddenly popped up in my head that I didn't know Scarlett's Pokémon. Fieritis and I called our little guys out. Charmeleon and Froakie.

"Come on Scarlett! Choose!" Cassie yelled. She sure was excited.

The sibling was nervously looking in her bag for her Pokeball. When she finally found it, she threw it up and a small Pokémon came out.

"Go, Cyndaquil!"


	14. Chapter 14: Double Battle! Combo Attack!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search '_hannahluvz_' in the author forum

**Chapter 14: Double Battle! Combo Attack!**

Out of the thrown Pokéballs seal glowed red and the usual red abstract beam was shot out. In the middle of the air, it formed itself together to form a little mouse-like creature without a tail.. It had a long snout, colored dark cream that led all the way to its feet with on each foot two grey claws. On its grey back, that went all the way over its head, were round red spots that had fire bursting out of them and its eyes were half closed. The small Pokémon landed directly onto its feet, letting out a loud cry. Cassie, Astrid and I looked surprised at the quite rare Pokémon, but Fieritis just waited for Astrid to announce the battle. So the local Pokémon Fieritis was talking about must've been a Cyndaquil. But in this region you wouldn't quickly see such Pokémon. Around the town mostly wander Kanto, Kalos and even Hoenn ones, but not Johto. I saw Astrid quickly shaking her head to throw off the amazement and Scarlett looked a little bit scared at us, probably because she's in my eyes so timid.

"The double battle from Cassie and Scarlett versus Fieritis and Lucus will now begin! The rules are the same as always. Each trainer uses his or her chosen Pokémon. The side that has the last standing Pokémon, wins." Fieritis quickly exchanged looks and I saw him grinning. He was clearly excited for the match. On the other side Cassie stood haughtily next to Fieritis' sister.

"I'll kick things off! Marill! Water Gun on Charmeleon!" she exclaimed. The blue mouse Pokémon jumped up, and while in the air, it opened its mouth to fire a small stream of water at my trusty companion.

"Deflect with Dragon Rage." I calmly answered. I knew that a fire type move like Flamethrower would obviously fail, so I choose the dragon attack. My Charmeleon roared out his name and prepared itself for the move. Fieritis also said something to his Froakie, but I was too concentrated on my own fight. Once the water gun was halfway my red dinosaur created a huge beam of blue fire, a less transparent than the Water Gun, that hit the other Water Gun right in the center. The two moves both exploded though a very small stream of the blue fire made it through and hit the Marill, that not much after almost fell. It wasn't a lot, so it didn't really damage the Pokémon, but it was good to know Charmeleon's move was stronger than the Water Gun. When the explosion faded, it appeared that Fieritis' frog Pokémon jumped up in the air to use a Quick Attack. Just when Marill regained balance, the Froakie moved behind it and hit the poor mouse with a strong punch. The Marill flew forward and I saw the opportunity to react.

"Slash!" I ordered. Charmeleon rushed forward, and stopped right before Cassie's grounded Pokémon. He raises his right arm, only to throw it with all his might against Marill. Fieritis smiled happily, and I could feel he was in his element. Froakie jumped and my Charmeleon ran back to their original position, waiting for new orders. The blue mouse seemed quite damaged, but still had enough HP to stand back up, this time with a more agitated gesture.

"That wasn't very nice." Cassie said. I immediately see she was being sarcastic, because her mouth formed a small smile.

"Well, you don't expect us to go easy on you, are you?" I replied. Her smile became even bigger and Fieritis flinched at the sight that Scarlett, who was now also smiling, had told her Cyndaquil to ran behind Froakie. Even though Scarlett didn't say a word, her Cyndaquil automatically started rolling around Fieritis' Pokémon while being covered by rapid spinning fire. The frog Pokémon wanted to escape, but as soon as it tried, the spinning wheel of fire crashed into it. Froakie got hit pretty bad and it flew against a tree, just outside of the battlefield. Even though this wasn't good, I thought I'd make the best of it.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower at Cyndaquil." Fieritis at first looked at me like I was nuts, he soon realized what I wanted to do. My companion spit out another beam, only red this time, made out of flames. It hit the Cyndaquil while it was spinning, but because of the extra hot ardor, it overheated Scarlett's Pokémon and it stopped twirling. Fieritis and I could clearly see Cyndaquil's skin being burned. Even Fire-Pokémon always have a limit to the enduring of heath. I made eye contact with Cassie and she seemed more pissed off than Scarlett.

"Marill! Attract on Froakie!" She exclaimed. Fieritis was stunned, he didn't know how to dodge it, his small friend was worn out from Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel, so I did that for him.

"Smokescreen." A huge cloud of smoke surrounded the area, covering everything, and so Marill couldn't see and seduce Fieritis' Pokémon. "Alright Fieritis, you know what to do." He grinned at me with his usual laugh when he feels superior to his opponent, and ordered his Pokémon.

"Froakie, use Fling with your sticky bubbles." He called out. All I could see was smoke, so I relied on sounds. I heard Froakie jumping up, and throwing something to the other Pokémon. When the smoke disappeared, Marill and Cyndaquil were stick to the ground. During the Smokescreen, Froakie threw a part of its flexible bubbles that hung around its neck, towards our opponents Pokémon. Cassie became really furious and Scarlett gritted her teeth.

"Let's finish them off." Fieritis said to me.

"Sure thing, pal. Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage at Marill." I ordered. Fieritis turned to his Pokémon and did the same.

"Water Pulse against Cyndaquil!" Both of our Pokémon jumped in the air, opened their and used their attacks. Froakie's liquid was shaped like a ring, and Charmeleon's fervor was just the plain straight beam. The attacks were sure to hit since the Pokémon were stuck, and both moves smashed in the defenseless Pokémon. Cyndaquil nor Marill stood up, even if their trainers tried to pep them back up. The battle was decided. Fieritis and I called back our Pokémon, and glanced at Astrid. She didn't really understand what happened the past minute, but just raised her right hand, declaring our victory. Cassie fell onto her knees, and watched her Marill. For me it was a bit too much drama. She only lost the battle. Surprisingly enough Scarlett called her Cyndaquil back and walked towards Fieritis and me.

"Great battle, boys." She said. None of us could disagree (besides Cassie of course) so we nodded. It sure was a good match.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Friend!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view the story from Scarlett's view, search '_hannahluv_z' in the author forum.

**Chapter 15: A New Friend**

After the battle, Cassie went annoyed back to her classes, while the usual hyper Astrid showed the siblings and me the rest of the school. Besides the open terrain where the different-region Pokémon roam, there wasn't really a lot I cared about. The fields were located pretty much around the whole academy, this included the courtyard. Stairs to the classrooms were constructed in the rooms next to the Hall of Fame, and when entering those, you would come in more hallways that stretched out over the dorms and refectory. Astrid told us that our schedules laid on our (and Hex's) desk in the sleeping accommodation. Scarlett and her brother walked back to the room, since because it was starting to get late, and they said they didn't wanna get caught by teachers hanging around. To my belief that was just something Astrid made them think, but I stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Fieritis asked. The three of us were walking through the open corridor connected to the dorms, directly next to the courtyard. We finally were freed from Astrid's incessantly babble about what every class contained. I wasn't really listening, ever since she showed us the Pokémon area, something had been bothering me.

"No, I want to discover a bit more, particularly the catching area." I replied. Scarlett looked worried but Fieritis just grinned.

"Planning to catch some Pokémon?" Fieritis reacted. "Just don't make it too late."

"Sure Dad." I said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm gonna actually catch Pokémon, and not run from them, like you with the Doduo back then." At first he just plainly looked at me, but after a few seconds Fieritis and I burst out in laughter. Scarlett just watched us, seeming rather confused. I turned around, same did Fieritis and his sister, said goodbye and we both walked away. They towards the dorms, me toward the open terrain. The sun was only visible at its upper half, and the moon was already rising up. I crossed the courtyard into the main reception hall, but the lady that usually stand behind the counter, was already gone. When I wanted to exit it, I heard two voices, one familiar, the other one unknown. The known voice was from a girl. I went in the direction the sounds came from, back to the courtyard. Two people were running hand in hand over the garden to the bench in the middle. They thudded on it and I could identify the girl, Astrid. The boy was covered by the buildings shadow, so I wasn't able to get a clear look at him. I saw him whispering into Astrid's ear, followed by her high-pitched giggle. Her giggle was way less annoying, like when she's so hyperactive, it was more soft and even cuter. To prevent interfering, and also having to cover my ears from Astrid's angry loud yelling, I revolved, still having Astrid's giggle in my head. My steps echoed through the hall, and so I walked outside, onto the front yard. The fountain kept spitting water out like always, and took the first path on my right. During the tour, when Astrid was explaining what kind of Pokémon lived here, I noticed mysterious holes in the ground. In the orphanages garden were also Pokémon gaps, but they looked more round and were dug by local Drillbur. However, this hole was more tortuous. I finally reached it, and kneeled down to look inside. Even if I wasn't surprised I didn't see anything besides darkness, I still felt disappointed. I leaned rearwards, placing my hand on the with dirt covered ground, and sat down. I sighed.

"San-sandi!" It sounded. The noise came from a tree further in the field. I jumped up, and walked curious toward it. In its infancy, nothing seemed different from the normal landscapes, but then, suddenly, a little head popped out of the ground. It was sand-colored but its eyes were surrounded by black, making it look like sunglasses and it had a long alligator-shaped mouth. It turned to me, and gritted its teeth. I just smiled, trying to make clear I meant no harm. While continuously looking at me, it slowly crawled outside of the ground. Now I could see the rest of its body. It had a few black horizontal stripes on its back, and as small tail on the end. Its feet stood roughly on the ground and on its front left paw, I saw something red. I observed the whole gesture one more time and concluded it was a Sandile.

"Hey there, buddy." I said. It was angry but also careful. "What's the matter?" I knew that I would had to keep smiling, so Sandile wouldn't become agitated. It still appeared hostile towards me, so I continued. "Is it your paw?" The crocodile-like Pokémon looked from me to its paw and back. I flinched when the Pokémon fell to the ground, next to the hole it dug. My hand automatically reached out to the gold brown colored creature, and it was too weak to even roar at me. The red I observed earlier came out of a deep wound, probably done by another Pokémon. I rummaged in my back, searching for whatever I could find that might help. When I pulled my hand out of my bag, I was holding the paper I grabbed the day before. The cover was too hard to use so I turned the page around, the other pages were made out of softer cloth. On the page was practically nothing that was of any interest, so I ruptured it off and started to wrap it around the Pokémon's paw, it wasn't much, but enough to stop the bleeding and since it was so soft, it didn't inflict more damage. On the tree I just passed hung some blue-looking berries with a light-green top. I stood up, and pulled one off the branches. It almost fell out of my hand but I just before that would happen, I closed my fingers over it. I kneeled back down, and held before the poor Pokémon's mouth.

"Eat. It'll help." To be honest, I had no idea what kinda berry it was, but berries always help against something, so why not this one. Sandile moaned while opening its mouth, and I gently placed it infront of the teeth. It tried to close its mouth, this time with the berry in it, and began chewing.

"Feeling any better?" I asked after it swallowed the rest. Sandile looked clearly better and even quickly jumped up. It nodded and quickly scurried back, further into the forest. As I sighed and faced back to the entrance of the school, I swore I saw somebody standing by the gate. He or she must've seen I noticed somebody and quickly disappeared. I ran to the drawbridge, but there was no sign of anyone. '_Strange, the sun's already down… Why would someone be here…_' I thought. '_Wait, the sun's already down… ' _A little light lit on in my head and I hurried to the dorms. '_I have to be in bed!'_


	16. Chapter 16: Rise and Shine!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

**Chapter 16: Rise and Shine!**

I took a look at my watch. In about 20 minutes the bell would ring. Which was funny I knew, since nobody ever told me when I'd start and I had only been here one night. As I was nervously ticking my toes against the side of the bed, I heard Hex mumbling and Fieritis changed position so his ears were covered under his pillow. I never noticed that I made so loud noises, until I looked at the window. Carefully I stood up, (almost again bumping my head) and scurried to the desk. The floor was cold and Hex silenced himself. Around the tree were a few people gathering. Each of them had exactly one grass-type Pokémon. They stood in a half circle and some of the little Pokémon jumped forward. All those reminded me of flowers, Vileplume, Roselia and even a Sunflora faced the big tree, and each seemed to try their best doing something I wasn't familiar with. Suddenly, out of nowhere they released a scent that was so pink it seemed like it was just myself. But in a moment after, everything started to fade, stretching out to the rest of the building. It went through the wall and I smelled the great aroma. When I finally couldn't see anything of the scent, the other Pokémon ran forward. The people they were accompanied by, probably the trainers, called out the same thing. The grass under them suddenly grew longer and everything seemed more green. In the middle of all the trainers was a large pink grape. '_Weird_' I thought. Only after seeing it move, I recognized it as a Pokémon.

"This is what they call, '_Season's calling.'_ Now go back to sleep." A familiar voice whispered. I turned around and Hex was looking at me from his bed. Fieritis was also still lyingin his bed, irritated by the conversation.

"Sure thing. Just quick question, what is '_Season's Calling?'"_

"Don't care, not gonna explain." He replied. Even though his facial expression remained neutral, I knew he was proud of himself. Disappointed, I plumped back on my kip, followed by Fieritis' groan. I had to think back to last night, and the Sandile. '_I wonder if he's feeling better_. _I merely used soft paper as binding, that shouldn't be that bad, but neither good. Soft paper…' _ I remembered the advertisement I grabbed. I put my feet on the ground and put my bag on my bed. I unzipped it and rummaged through it. After tearing a page off, I placed it in the a separate pocket. My hand automatically moved towards it and felt if it could sensate the booklet. Along with my water bottle, I took it out of my backpack and placed it on the side table. I opened the water bottle and poured some in my mouth, drunk it and cleaned the remaining drops with my sleeve. The water was refreshingly cold and energy flowed via my veins. Swallowing a gulp I defoliated through the pages until I reached the register, all the way at the back. Under category '_Terms_' was everything alphabetical. I never learned the alphabet, which was stupid since I am able to read. I observed every word until I reached _Season's Calling. _A few spaces further stood page number 23. I exfoliated backward, stopping at a green page with a photo of the tree in the garden as background. The whole page was devoted to pure _Season's Calling_, but not a lot was written.

'_**Season's Calling**__ is a common activity, done at dawn from every season's initial day. Every trainer that has captured a Pokémon knowing the move '__Sweet Scent, Sunny Day or Grassy Terrain__' may be invited to participate, together with his companion, in this festivity. The first step is attracting nearby Pokémon by releasing a strong aroma,also known as Sweet Scent, so they may wander around the school, as well as waking people so they may start preparing for a brand new season. Subsequently the move 'Grassy Terrain' is used. It was not only until connections with the Kalos region was made, that Fairy Pokémon were transferred and people would be able to catch Pokémon with that move. Lastly Sunny Day, a fire type move will be used to create a good sunshine."_

Just when I read the last sentence, a bright light shone through the checkered window, making me blink.

"Ah great, time to get up!" Hex exclaimed, more loudly then he presumably meant. It was weird how he wanted to enjoy every last bit of his last minute that he could rest, but as soon as the sun rose, he was awake in an instant. For Fieritis it was more difficult to stand up. In our pathetic attempt trying to wake him, the blonde boy just routed. At attempt three Hex refused to help, so I couldn't do much more than forcing myself to check my schedule. Since Fieritis and I arrived together, and are both in the normal-type section, we had the same lessons, along with Scarlett. Astrid had told us that we didn't need any books since the teachers would give us them.

"Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing" It sounded, the noise I'd become the following days familiar with.

"I'll see you in the common room" said Hex, and he disappeared behind the door.

"I thought we immediately had to go to class?" Fieritis asked, more to himself then me. It was indeed so that the day before we immediately had to go to the canteen. I walked to the peg and pulled my blue sweatshirt on. Fieritis jumped up, tying his belt around his dark greenish shirt, while yawning.

"Come on, let's meet up with Hex and the others." I said. "I don't wanna hear Astrid's yelling again. She almost scared Timmy a-"

"Tommy? Who's Tommy?" He interrupted.

"It's Timmy, not Tommy. Y'know there are three doors here, each one for an evolution stage of Slaking, and we're in Vigoroth?" After he nodded understanding, I continued. "Timmy is a boy in the Slakoth room. Yesterday we had a little chat. Anyway, let's leave, okay?" Exactly when I was about to touch the latch, I heard a Astrid's acquainted voice.

"LUCUS, FIERITIS, GET OVER HERE!" Fieritis and I sighed and hurried out, not wanting to be late, nor wanting to agitate Astrid.


	17. Chapter 17: Rule 1!

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

To view this story from Scarlett's view, search '_hannahluvz_' in the author forum

**Attention: Because of business, (_which is plainly me being lazy_), there'll now only be a chapter every 2 days.**

**Chapter 17: Rule 1!**

On the now-familiar white couch sat Astrid with her feet on the coffee table. Her face looked like always excited and next to her sat Scarlett. On the other side of the coffee table stood Hex with his arms crossed.

"Finally awake, I see? Please don't make this routine." Astrid said.

"Finally? We're both just here. You started screaming for them when you opened the door…"

"Shush Hex! They're not supposed to know that!" She probably wanted to whisper that, but it came more out like an announcement.

"So, we're not late then, eh?" Fieritis replied. Both of us grinned at Astrid and she gave us a scared look.

"Anyway, guys. Which class do you now have?" Hex asked.

"Type Matchups." I was the first to react. Fieritis also had that class, and it'd be obvious Scarlett would have too.

"As much as I'd love continue chatting about lessons, I'm starving. Can we discuss it in the canteen?" Hex made a hungry gesture by putting his hand on his stomach. "I think I could eat even more than Snorlax."

"Ah, come on. Nobody can eat more than that big monster." Fieritis said. "I once read on my Pokédex," my eyes lit up hearing that word. I had heard of such a machine before and knew what it could do, but didn't remember seeing Fieritis with one, "that it eats 900 pounds every day, goes back to sleep and eats 900 more pounds the next day."

Hex sighed. "It's a metaphor… Ugh never mind, let's get to Type Matchups." He replied. "Misses Jenkins will be angry if we're late, and won't really start off on good foot with you three then." Scarlett flinched for some reason but we were ahead of time. "Anyway, I'm still starving."

Astrid jumped up with her as usual very happy look. "Breakfast time!" It was when we were strolling through the courtyard towards the canteen that I realized something.

"Hey, guys? Aren't we a week later then you all?" All of them nodded.

"Well, I only arrived four days ago." Hex filled me in. "Of course, that doesn't matter."

"Then don't we have to catch up in lessons? A whole week, that's a lot in school study hours, right?"

Astrid grinned at us and reacted. "Yeah, we've got TONS of homework. A test about the length of diff-" she started. As she walked ahead, Hex came walking between Scarlett and me while nudging me.

"Nah, don't worry. There are always people a little later, since the school's so far and hidden, it takes a while before everyone arrives. The first week we only have basics that you should know already, or introduction what they all include." Relieved we hurried to the refectory, hoping there'd be baguettes or sandwiches. The canteen was filled with people, almost on all benches sat people but as we entered the large hall, I saw a familiar hand waving. It didn't reach high, and my friends didn't even see the trembling fingers. I nudged Fieritis, gesturing we could sit where the hand had rose. We calmly filled our plates and skipped to the little guy that was accompanied by a little older boy.

"How are you, Timmy? Ah, you were… Trevor, I assume?" The ginger-haired boy with a blue pull worn over a blue sleeveless shirt, green short and white sneakers nodded while chewing on a sandwich with jam. Fieritis made a small cough where I could recognize the word _'Introduce' _in. "Ah yes, of course. I still need to introduce you guys. "Timmy Fieritis, Fieritis Timmy, Timmy Hex, Hex Timmy, Timmy Scarlett, Scarlett Timmy, Timmy Cass-" Suddenly I noticed that Cassie wasn't here yet. "Uh, anyone know where Cassie is?" Everyone of us looked around, even Timmy did, though that would've been more of a reflex or group feel than actually trying.

"Now you bring it up, I think she said something 'bout wanting to train alone" Hex said. "You must've really hit her owning her in battle. No offense, Scarlett." Fieritis and I grinned at eachother one more time before Astrid arrived with her mouth already stuffed with what seemed like boiled eggs.

"Hbwey thbwerbe, arbwe ybwou gbwonnbwa introdbwubce mbwe?" She asked, or at least something alike.

"'right Timmy, this is Astrid. She's way nicer than she seems, trust me." Fieritis replied instead of me, followed by an agitated look from Astrid.

"Let's sit down" Scarlett proposed.

"Good idea." Under these circumstances she seemed probably one of the most normal people. After lunch, (and trying to pull Astrid away from the food) we finally ran towards Type Matchups. We went up the first floor, blinking our eyes because of the big windows faced to the sun and pushing through a crowd of other apprentices desperately trying to get to their own class. Type Matchups was class 37 and its door was made out of oak. In the upper window of the door was a small frame and a cadre implemented. On the cadre stood the name _'Ms. Jenkins.' _Astrid unlocked the door, which surprised me since I thought she'd slam it open. The class wasn't really decorated with anything besides a green blackboard and a few square windows. Straight across the door was a wooden office faced to the around twenty school desks. They were for a fourth used by other student inter alia, Cassie and Wolf. Cassie's mouth smiled when seeing us but Wolf was like always surrounded by other people.

"Hey, do we have class together with fire-type students?" I asked at Astrid but she just scurried to Cassie. Astrid seemed a bit angry at her for a reason I didn't know, and probably wasn't that important. At that moment a tall women around her mid-thirties entered. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and had a stuck-up ponytail. As uniform it was just a white shirt with a gray silk jacket and matching long gray skirt.

"Alright! Everyone, sit down! I heard that today we have a few students. I'll give them my rulebook in a few minutes, but I want you all to treat them as friends and help them in any way you can."

One of the guys that had surrounded Wolf a few seconds ago, but now sat in a chair immediately asked: "Are you the same Jenkins that was a childhood friend from the famous professor Oak?"

While smiling she answered. "Sorry, you should know rule 1. Or else I can't answer."

The boy sighed and after apparently remembering something reacted. "Raise my hand when I have a question?"

"Sorry, no. That's rule 10. Rule 1 is: Know the rules." I couldn't suppress a small chuckle and felt that I was going to like this class.


	18. Chapter 18: A Month Later

**[Pokémon] The Secret Academy**

Search 'hannahluvz' up for this story in Scarlett's POV

**Attention: It's been a while since I uploaded, and for that I wanna sorry (There's a new cover as sorry, made by hannahluvz). There are many reasons to this, mainly I'm waiting for Scarlett's POV story to be updated, second is that I'm just busy. Anyway, onto the good part!**

**Chapter 18: A Month Later**

Five people were standing in front of me. In less than a second I recognized Astrid, Fieritis, Scarlett, Hex and Cassie. They were all talking to each other, ignoring me. I stepped forward to ask 'Fieritis?' but he didn't hear me. 'Fieritis?!' Still nothing. 'Scarlett? Astrid?' It felt like there was an invisible barrier between us and I became agitated. 'Guys! Answer me! What's going on?' Suddenly, Astrid turned to me, pointing.

'Look!' she yelled, while having a scared look on her face. What could she possibly mean with that? My other friends looked in my direction and seemed frightened by something. Finally I realized they probably meant something abaft me, so I looked behind me. A pack of grey/black creatures gritted their teeth while looking at me. In total there were three, and the front Pokémon's canines were smeared with blood. It let out a deep roar and it jumped towards me and pushed me away. With my head laying to the ground, I saw that the wolf-like animal bit in Scarlett's arm as Astrid was screaming 'Mightyena!'

'Lucus, Lucus! LUCUS!' It sounded. I opened my eyes and Fieritis was looking at me with a worried countenance. Next to him stood Hex, equally worried.

'Hm, what?' I mumbled, nictitating my eyes because of the harsh sunlight.

'You were thrashing about!' Hex called out. 'And sweating heavily! Had a nightmare?' I nodded my head.

'Seems Darkrai holds a grudge against you. This is your fourth one this month, isn't it?' Hex more said than asked. It was true, it was only the second week, but I kept having nightmares, all of them involving my friends and Mightyena ."Pray to Cresselia." Fieritis looked at him, making a questioning gesture.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a popular saying." And with that, he walked back to his bed, so did Fieritis. I slowly stood up, or wavered up, and set myself in the chair in front of the desk. With my right hand, that was still clammy, I opened the lower drawer where a notebook was lying peacefully. I took it out and put it on the pad, took one of the pencils from a cup and started writing. Not many people knew it, but in the orphanage I did learn to write.

_It's been a month since we came here. Scarlett and Fieritis are clearly having fun, and I don't dislike the school either. Up until now, we've met a lot of people, teachers, other students, and of course friends. Astrid, Fieritis' and my roommate Hex, Cassie and lately Wolf has been more open towards us, or it's just his nature. From all the classes, Type Matchups is definitely my favorite. Ms. Jenkins is incredibly nice, and it seems I have a born talent for it, according to her. This starting months, we've gone over the basics of them all, for example that the only counter to Electric is Ground, but Ms. Jenkins told us that soon we'll be talking about exceptions like Eelektross, who's invincible to ground attack because of his Levitate ability. It all is quite interesting, but it's annoying we only have three lessons each week. My least favorite class, is Pokegeology. They practically are just about where the Pokémon are located and how they adapt to their environment, for me that's too boring, and Mr. Murph can be quite strict sometimes, they say he used to be a clumsy assistant in Oblivia at the Ranger Union , although that are just rumors. Fortunately for me, we only have one lesson each week, since it's a minor category._

"Come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be too late for breakfast, and Astrid's already angry enough." He answered.

"Wait, she's mad? Since when's that?" It may have seemed a bit sarcastic, and partly meant like it, but I still wanted to know.

"You didn't know? She didn't get into the next rank. And she's sick of being in the Bug section. Y'know girls don't like bug types, weird right? Anyway. We have to go, or I'm gonna be sassy all day."

"What modest, you are." A few minutes later, we all met up with each other at the refectory. Fieritis, Hex and I arrived together, while Scarlett seemed the only one polite enough to wait with eating, since Cassie and Astrid already struggled, eating everything they saw.

"Hi there, guys." Fieritis said, more to break the silence between everyone, besides Astrid and Cassie's eating noises and other students chatting, than to actually greet them.

"Hello, how are you?" Obviously that came from Scarlett. I saw that she was tired and she seemed a bit hungry, so I just smiled and said:

"Scarlett, eat already. Your food's getting cold."

"Yebwah, Scarbwlet, eabwt uwbp!"

"And you eat with your mouth closed. Thank you." It would seem a rude remark to an adult, but Fieritis and Cassie were good friends, we all were, so it didn't matter to her.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Hex asked to nobody in particular. "I heard you didn't get into the Ground rank. Apparently you weren't good enough in Pokémon Battles class? Predictable."

"Wbwell, winnbwing frowbm Simbwon iswb, harwbd." Cassie explained, without realizing we didn't understand a word of what she said.

"And she doesn't need to keep her mouth shut during eating!?"

"Yeah, yeah, Astrid. We get it. Scarlett, you mind telling us?" It was more of an order then a question, but she just seemed too eager to tell to notice it.

"Astrid almost failed Murph's class, and then…"

"Well he corrects way too strict! I just mean that…"

"Astrid! Let Scarlett talk. Go back to eating some bacon." It came out before I knew it. I was too curious to why she lost, that I didn't care for Astrid's quick interruption. Scarlett nodded, while blushing a bit, and continued her explanation.

"Normally failing one class still lets you go to the next grade, but failing two classes, is more of a problem. Simon is one of our top students, who's extremely good in almost every lesson, but still blinks out in Pokémon Battles. He has never lost to any other student yet. Astrid was too unlucky having to fight him. I heard he completely wiped the floor with her, in all respect." Everybody happily looked at Astrid as she turned red.

_DING DONG, DING DONG._

"Ah great, off to class, what class do we have next?" I asked.

"I have Pokémon Relations. But then again, I follow a different schedule." Astrid reacted.

"We have Pokegeology." Hex said. I just had to sigh.


End file.
